Dual Depredation
by LuchaMystRiteOr
Summary: Kane has gone off the deep end again. . .Divas will suffer in this one


**Pairing: M/F/F  
>Rating: M (Language, Mature Themes, Violence, Strong Content)<br>Warnings: VERY VERY DARK CONTENT.  
>Disclaimer: All wrestlers, and WWE names and people are all rights reserved and trademarked to their respective owners and do not belong to the author of this fic in anyway. Any resemblance to real persons or events is accidental. This is purely a fictional work for reading entertainment and author has made no money from the penning of this story.<strong>

Dual Depredation – Part 1

**NIKKI**

Nikki Bella awoke to a splitting spinning, near vomit inducing headache. She tried to move her limbs only to have them protest agonizingly.

_What happen?_

Nikki opened her eyes, but it was as if she never had. She couldn't see anything, and all around her there was nothing but suffocating pitch.

_Oh God!_

Nikki tested her limbs again, to no avail. It was then she realized why they had hurt so badly before to move; her wrist seem to be awkwardly tied behind her back. While legs were free, they seemed to be bent upward against her chest, and then held in place by. . . .

_I'm moving! Why? Why am I in a car...trunk!_

Lying on her side, her shoulder was almost completely numb. Worse, her mouth had been stuffed with some kind of bitter tasting cloth. Nikki worked her stiff jaw, managing to spit the nasty gag from her mouth. She screamed as the first threads of absolute terror took hold. Still screaming, she beat into the trunk wall with her feet. The steady rollicking beneath her of a moving car never stopped. Nikki beat and screamed until she felt woozy again. Pausing to catch her breath she tried to clear the fog from her mind and remember how she had gotten to this state.

_What time is?_

The last thing she remembered was being pissed with Brie. She and Brie had gotten separated during Fan Axxcess. That hadn't really been a big deal, lots of fan activities, so much to do, see, plus all that photo taking. She had expected to see Brie later, before WrestleMania. But Brie had not come back that night to the hotel room they shared. Early the morning of WrestleMania, Nikki woke to her sisters unslept in bed as well. In fact, Brie had not even shown up for her in-ring call time. Nikki had been a little worried, it wasn't like Brie (she was the RESPONSIBLE one, Nikki usually relied on her to keep them from both from being late.). She had not had time to worry fully however, production had come around to tell the Divas all their places in the Lumber Jill match, Nikki had just hurriedly made sick excuses for Brie. Production had not liked it, but what could they do? They had pulled Nikki from the match, not wanting fans to know she and her sister weren't both there. Nikki had argued with creative trying to still be in the match, but they shot her down and left the whole situation with threats to Nikki about her and Brie careers if they were ever without one another again at a show. Nikki, had stalked from the back office bristling, hating the way WWE thought of her and her sister as a unit as opposed to individuals. Furiously texting Brie all the things she was gonna do to her when she got her hands on her, she had a misstep, crashing into solid flesh.

"Oh Sor-"

The words shriveled and died in Nikki's throat as she had to crane her head back and then back again. Towering over her in all his sweaty seven foot colossalness, was Kane. Nikki had to work hard to control the shudder skimming across her spine. Of all the wrestlers on the WWE roster, Nikki liked Kane the least. There was something just wrong with the man, an offness that made it hard to accept him as a human being. Nikki couldn't really put her finger on it, it was not his size, girth or even his menacing countenance with the disfigured eye. No it was other little things about him, things that the other wrestlers didn't seem to notice (or if they did put it off to his personal eccentricities). Nikki had noticed he kept to himself during travel, that in itself was not weird as most of the WWE roster were together nearly all year, one had to find ones space where one could. But when he was alone, it was always while reading books with strange titles like "The Art of War", "The 120 Days of Sodom", or "Rasse und Seele". While all those books were classics, and studied in universities all over the world, it was not like any were exactly "coffee table" reads or something you let others know you were reading just for leisure.

And the books were just the tip of it all. Nikki had more than once caught him staring at her or Brie or the both of them. Nikki usually liked men to stare; Momma Bella had always said if they didn't stare you weren't doing something right. But Kane's stare made Nikki feel unclean, as if she was a prostitute or had just freshly climbed out a sewer.

It was that stare he fixed down on her now.

Nikki bit her lip and tried to ease around the huge uncomfortable male, but he shifted his weight hemming Nikki in. Lowering his head slightly he leaned close to Nikki until they were nearly nose to nose, Nikki could even smell the slight musk of his sweat.

**"Unclean. . .and two. . .but soon you'll lay before the rod of Kushiel, and be made clean in the sanguine tipped agony of one."**

Nikki jerked back from the sentence practically growled at her. Kane was a total tool, obviously one mat bump to many. Not wanting to seem scared (she was a Bella after all), Nikki rolled her eyes and neck, and shoot back,

"Lay off those elbow drops big boy!"

She had stalked away from Kane in the opposite direction, still telling herself the shiver suddenly lifting the hair on her arms was from a chill she hadn't noticed.

The memory faded, leaving Nikki to her panic once more in the stuffy moving dark. Things got fuzzy after WrestleMania. She barely remembered the matches or even what she had done with her time after the encounter with Kane. All she could remember was heading back to the hotel, with dark thoughts about ripping Brie a new one for being so careless.

_Did I make it back?_

Tears well in Nikki's eyes, she didn't remember. Everything was blank after WrestleMania, and here she was tied up in the back of a car trunk.

_Well that answers that question..._

Nikki renewed her screaming and kicking in the trunk. If she couldn't get free, maybe the noise would draw someone attention. After beating herself against the trunk interior for what seemed like hours, she was soon hot, nauseous, and hoarse.

_Water…_

Nikki slipped in and out of consciousness, fighting her thirst and terror. Tires squealed beneath her and the sounds changed. The smooth rollicking was replaced by rough bouncing and Nikki could hear pebbles beating against the undercarriage. The car began to slow as well. Nikki tried to think through her haze, if the car stopped she needed to try and be ready. Her legs were free, she had to try escape. The car creeped to a stop, and Nikki listened to her captor take what seemed like an agonizingly long time to exit the car. She listened for every creak, and the door to slam. She wiggle her limbs as best she could trying to restore some feeling in them. Heavy foot falls grinding gravel as they drew closer to where she lay. They abruptly stopped, as did Nikki's breath.

_Kick and run…..._

The trunk popped was like a gunshot spurring Nikki on. She didn't even stop to think, just kicked out with both legs, and prayed they connected. She dimly registered the twilight, and cold evening air, but no matter she'd worry about elements later this was about self-preservation first. There was a grunt, and Nikki felt her ankles roughly yanked, jerking her bottom first from the trunk. Her forehead wacked into the trunk lid with the force of being pull forward and out. Nikki cried out in pain and tried to remain conscious even as she was unceremoniously dumped on her ass in gravel. Nikki didn't even try to see who her captor was; the strength of that pull was enough to let her know that anything that followed would not be pleasant. Nikki rolled quickly to her stomach and tried to scramble away, even though her tied wrists and pounding head made that feat an impossibility.

Nikki was jerked upright by the waist band of her jeans. Spun roughly, Nikki was face to chest with Kane! Shocked only a little, and terrified beyond all reason, she open her mouth to scream. Before she could even squeak a sound the back of his right knuckles smashed into her cheek with a ear-splitting pop. Stars exploded in Nikki's head, and made her ear ring. Kane without missing a beat slung her over his shoulder like she was no more than a damp rag, and strolled off into the night.

_To be continued..._


End file.
